The Maid was a boy
by Fujoshi Princes
Summary: saat 4orang namja yang shock bahwa ternyata Maid dirumah mereka yang seharusnya Yeoja adalah Seorang namja cantik dan manis, lalu apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Maid itu? memecatnya atau malah lebih menyukai si Maid sebagai namja? mungkin dicerita ini ada sex content dan inget ini YAOI. saya tidak terima antis and flame *bow*
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: the Maid was a Boy

Cast: Jinyoung,Baro,Chunji,,B1A4,TeenTop

Genre: BoyxBoy,Romance,Comedy,Yaoi

Rating: 15 PG - 21NC #seiring berjalannya waktu

Jinyoung adalah namja berumur 18 tahun yang tinggal di Seoul ,dia sedang mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupinya dan membantu kakaknya,dia tidak melanjutkan untuk kuliah karna menurutnya masuk Universitas itu hanya untuk orang-orang yang memiliki masa depan yang tergantung pada universitas itu sendiri dan tujuan hidup seseorang berbeda-beda kan?.

Sudah hampir mengelilingi kota Seoul Jinyoung belum juga mendapat pekerjaan dan dia hampir putus asa "kemana lagi aku mencari pekerjaan? Huft aku capek" ucap Namja cantik itu sambil terduduk di sebuah bangku ditaman "kenapa susah sekali?" ucap Jinyoung sambil meneguk minuman kaleng yang tadi dia beli dari mesin minuman ,'oh my beautiful target' Handphone Jinyoung berdering dan Jinyoung langsung menjawabnya "Yoboseo?" ucap seseorang dari Telfon "nde" ucap Jinyoung tak bersemangat "dimana kau? Cepat pulang,hyung sudah hampir terlambat" ucap namja itu "nde tunggu sebentar" ucap Jinyoung "hhmm hati-hati yah" ucap Namja itu "iyah iya" ucap Jinyoung lalu menutup telfonnya dan berjalan pulang.

"aku pulang" ucap Jinyoung seraya duduk disofa ruang tengah "kau ini kenapa?" ucap seorang namja dengan suara yang sama dengan yang tadi menelfon Jinyoung "Leeteuk hyung,aku belum dapat pekerjaan" ucap Jinyoung sambil menunduk "yasudah kau tidak usah kerja,biar hyung saja itu juga sudah cukup" ucap namja tersebut yang diketahui bernama Leeteuk "tidak aku kan sudah berjanji begitu lulus sekolah aku akan membantu Hyung" ucap Jinyoung "yasudah jika kau memaksa,Hyung pergi dulu dan makan malam sudah dimeja" ucap Leeteuk seraya membuka pintu dan Jinyoung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

_-Jinyoung Pov-_

'_Namaku Lee Jinyoung dan aku punya seorang hyung namanya Leeteuk dia adalah seorang pelayan di club khusus orang dewasa dan banyak yang menawarinya banyak uang dengan sex walau begitu dia selalu menolaknya,aku baru saja lulus SMA dua bulan lalu dan aku sedang mencari kerja untuk membantu Leeteuk Hyung kedua orangtuaku sudah meninggal dan sekarang hanya Leeteuk hyung yang aku punya,aku sangat menyayangi Leeteuk hyung dan tak mau kehilangan dia__'__._

_-Jinyoung Pov end-_

"Jinyoung!" ucap seseorang dari balik pintu "siapa?" ucap Jinyoung yang sedang menonton Tv "aku Ricky dan Gongchan" ucap namja tersebut yang diketahui bernama Ricky dan yang disebelahnya adalah Gongchan "masuk saja pintunya tidak dikunci" ucap Jinyoung santai lalu Ricky dan Gongchan masuk kedalam apartement Jiyoung "annyeong!" ucap Ricky dan Gongchan bersamaan "Annyeong,ini kan sudah malam jarang-jarang kalian kesini,ada apa?" ucap Jinyoung sambil menatap kedua temannya yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya "tidak hanya saja aku merindukanmu kita kan jarang bertemu" ucap Gonchan lalu memeluk Jinyoung dari samping "'iya,kau itu kemana saja sih?" ucap Ricky yang sekarang sudah duduk disebelah Jinyoung "aku mencari pekerjaan tapi sampai sekarang aku belum dapat" ucap Jinyoung "memang kau sudah dicari disemua tempat?" ucap Ricky "iya seluruh tempat diSeoul" ucap JInyoung "aku tau dimana lowongan pekerjaan" ucap Gongchan "benarkah?"ucap Jinyoung sudah penuh harapan "ah aku baru ingat pekerjaan itu menjadi Maid hehe" ucap Gongchan "kau ini bagaimana sih?" ucap Jinyoung kesal "yah maaf sayang padahal gajinya besar sekali,20.000 won per jam" ucap Gongchan polos "20,000?" ucap Ricky kaget "iya kemarin yang dibilang C.a.p sih begitu" ucap Gongchan "aku terima pekerjaan itu" ucap Jinyoung "apa maksudmu? Maid itu untuk Yeoja" ucap Ricky "tapi aku membutuhkannya" ucap Jinyoung "Gongchan dimana aku bisa melamar pekerjaan itu?" ucap Jinyoung "aku tidak tahu tapi C.A.P hyung pasti tau" ucap Gongchan "Jinyoung kau yakin bisa menyamar jadi Yeoja?" ucap Ricky "tidak perlu menyamar aku akan melamar sebagai Namja" ucap Jinyoung "apa itu akan berhasil?" ucap Gongchan polos "pasti!" ucap Jinyoung antusias sedangkan kedua temannya hanya menatapnya bingung "hhmm yasudah terserah,kita pulang dulu yah" ucap Ricky "Gongchan ayo beritahu aku" rengek Jinyoung tanpa mempedulikan Ricky yang tadinya akan pamit "iya besok kau kerumahku saja bagaimana?" ucap Gongchan "Deal" ucap Jinyoung "annyeong Jinyoung kita pulang dulu yah" ucap Ricky berasamaan dengan Gongchan dan merekapun pergi dari apartement Jinyoung.

Keesokan harinya Jinyoung pergi ke rumah Gongchan dengan Bus jadi dia menunggu di halte sampai bus nya datang "umh apa aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan itu?" ucap Jinyoung sambil memainkan jarinya dan berdiri di halte bis dekat rumahnya "apa benar kata Ricky? Aku harus menyamar jadi yeoja? Tapi bagaimana caranya?!" Jinyoung menghela nafasnya dan memikirkan semua itu, Jinyoung tetap berdiri hingga bus yang ditunggu pun akhirnya datang.

Jinyoung duduk di Bus yang tadi dia tumpangi sambil melamun dan memikirkan berbagai macam hal, saat Jinyoung sedang melamun tiba-tiba seoran namja tidak sengaja jatuh dan menyenggol Jinyoung lalu membuyarkan Jinyoung dari lamunannya "ah Mian nuna aku tidak sengaja" ucap namja berambut pirang yang menyeggolnya _'__MWO?! Nuna? Aku ini namja'_ batin Jinyoung, Jinyoung hampir memarahi namja tadi namun tidak jadi karena dia memikirkan sesuatu _'__nuna? Berarti namja ini menyangka aku _yeoja _artinya jika aku menyamar menjadi yeoja aku tidak akan terlalu mencurigakan' _batin Jinyoung sambil tersenyum "gwenchana" ucap Jinyoung sambil tersenyum pada namja tadi dengan sangat manis sehingga membuat muka namja pirang tadi sedikit memerah "a..ah o-oke" namja pirang balas tersenyum pada Jinyoung dengan sedikit gugup _'__kenapa senyum yeoja ini begitu manis dan dia sangat cantik'_.

TBC,Lanjut atau tidak?

Prince Re-publish soalnya banget banget kesalahan disebelumnya U.U

Nah makasih buat yang kemaren comment,jadiin FanFic Prince favorit,dan ngefollow FF prince ( _ _ )

Namja pirangnya itu ada dua orang dalam cerita ini ada Chunji sama Baro, ada yang penasaran? *gaaakk* ya udah -_-

Tapi bakal dilanjut kok hehehe *pyong!


	2. Chapter 2

- The next Day –

~Author POV~

Pagi itu Jinyoung sedang berada di bus lagi maklum di korea gak ada ojek atau bajai "*lagi baca alamat* umh gak terlalu jauh juga" ucap Jinyoung dan memasukan kartu yang berisi alamat itu kedalam sakunya.

Jinyoung sedang dalam perjalan menuju tempat kerjanya yang baru setelah kemarin bertemu Minsoo kakaknya Gongchan, setalah setengah jam menempuh perjalanan akhirnya Jinyoung sampai didepan mansion yang gedenya gede banget " pantes aja kerja disini gajinya gede" ucap jinyoung terpesona dengan rumah di depannya, tanpa menunggu lama Jinyoung pun menekan bel yang ada di samping gerbang mansion tersebut " Siapa disana?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya di sebrang sana " erm, aku Jung Jinyoung, Bang Minsoo hyung yang memintaku kesini" ucap Jinyoung " Ah~ kau yang akan menjadi maid baru?" tanya wanita itu sekali lagi " ne" jawab Jinyoung " kalau begitu silahkan masuk" ucap wanita itu dan gerbang yang besar itu pun terbuka secara otomatis dan Jinyoung pun langsung menuju pintu utama mansion itu " berapa orang yang hidup disini? Ummh pasti pemiliknya punya banyak anak" ucap Jinyoung pada dirinya sendiri " aiigo kejauhan" ucap Jinyoung lagi yang hampir putus asa namun dia bertekad dan melanjutkannya akhirnya dia sampai di mansion tersebut, " Annyeonghaseyo Jinyoung-ssi"

_-Jinyoung POV-_

_Setalah sampai, pintu masion pun terbuka " Annyeong Jinyoung-ssi" ucap seorang ajjuma yang ku yakin dia adalah ajumma yang sama dengan yang di bell " Annyeong" aku membungkukan badanku sedikit padanya " aiigo kau cantik sekali *cubit pipi jinyoung* aku yakin tuan muda akan menyukaimu *pasang muka dramatic so terharu*" ucap ajjuma itu " a-ah ne gamsha" ucapku lagi " Tapi sepertinya kau tomboy" ucap ajjuma itu sambil melirik ku dari atas ke bawah, dan aku pun menelan saliva ku " Aku hanya merasa nyaman menggunakan kaos dan jins saja" ucap ku padanya dan dia pun mengganggukan kepalanya " ah" ucap ajjuma itu " ayo sekarang masuk dan ganti seragammu" ucap ajjuma lagi dan aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya masuk._

_-Jinyoung POVend-_

" Namaku Kwon Boa umurku sekitar 26 tahun dan aku manager di mansion ini" ucap wanita itu yang membuat Jinyoung sedikit shock karna dia memanggil Boa ajjuma " dan kau Jinyoung ssi, akan menjadi personal maid untuk para tuan muda mereka ada empat" ucp Boa dan Jinyoung mendengarkannya dengan seksama " Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah melayani mereka dan lakukan yang mereka mau, arraseo?" tanya Boa sambil menatap Jinyoung " N-ne!" jawab Jinyoung " Bagus, sekarang kau tinggal menggunakan seragam dan menunggu tuan muda pulang di ruang utama" ucap Boa dan memberikan Jinyoung sebuah seragam maid yang …ehem… sexy, Jinyoung menatap seragam barunya lalu dia memasang wajah shock " I-ini seragamnya?!" tanya Jinyoung dengan suara yang sedikit keras " Ne, waeyo?" " A-ani, bukankah seragam ini terlalu pendek?" tanya Jinyoung " Itu sudah panjang, sekarang pakai dan tunggu di ruang utama" ucap Boa " Ne~ *sudah siap membunuh prince?*" ucap Jinyoung " Bagus, dan aku suka potongan rambutmu" ucap Boa seraya pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung, " Yang benar saja, ini terlalu minim" ucap Jinyoung sambil berpikir untuk membakarnya dan pergi dari tempat itu, namun author dan takdir berkerja sama sehingga Jinyoung harus menggunakkannya.

-A few hours later-

" Fuihh lama sekali, berapa lama lagi aku harus berdiri seperti ini? Mana dingin lagi" ucap Jinyoung yang sekarang sudah memakai seragamnnya dan berusaha menutupi paha mulusnya yang terekspos.

Detik demi detik , menit demi menit, telah berlalu dan satu batang hidung pun belum muncul dihadapan Jinyoung " Aiigo, aku sudah lama berdiri dan tidak ada yang muncul! Apa mereka tidak tau aku kedinginan?! Akan kubunuh mereka *astajim Jinyoung*" ucap Jinyoung pada dirinya sendiri dan tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, membuat Jinyoung kaget dan berusaha unutk lepas namun orang itu memeluknya erat " Kau kedinginan? Kau akan membunuh kami?" ucap namja misterius itu " Jangan takut, aku satu dari master mu" ucap dan Jinyoung mengangguk _'ASDFGHJKL YAH PABO! LEPAS!"_ jerit Jinyoung pada batinnya " Kau baru?" ucap " N-ne" ucap Jinyoung gugup " Kau tau kau punya paha yang bagus" Bisik dengan _Seductive way_ sambil mengelus paha Jinyoung membuat sang empunya merasa teraniyaya, tangan pun naik menuju rok Jinyoung _'ANI!ANI! #!$#^!#$ !' _Jerit Jinyoung lagi, Jinyoung ingin meraih tangan namun memengangnya terlalu erat sehingga sangat sulit untuk melakukanya " M-master" ucap Jinyoung ketakutan " Tenang aku tidak akan menyakiti mu" ucap pda Jinyoung yang sekarang kalo keringatnya di kumpulin bisa bikin empang,.

Tangan terus menyusuri paha Jinyoung hingga … "*smirk* apa dokumen mu benar?" tangan kini sudah berada di Mr.P nya Jinyoung yang membuat Jinyoung ingin loncat dari Sukhoi atau dia ingin berada di antara para penumpang adam air " umm aku ragu apa yang kupegang ini seperti apa yang kubayangkan coba kita pastikan, ne?" ucap dan menarik turun underwear Jinyoung sampai ke pahanya " *rubbing Jinyoung's member* ah~ ternyata benar" ucap pada Jinyoung yang sedang menutup matanya erat dan berharap ini semua hanya mimpi 'W-Waeaku tidak bisa melawannya? Kenapa malah ingin lebih? PRINCE! TOLONG! *prince:no no*' " A-ahh!~" desah Jinyoung tanpa sengaja" Kau suka? Mmh kulitmu mulus sekali" ucap sambil menciumi bahu Jinyoung.

Kaki Jinyoung sudah tidak bisa lagi berdiri untung saja bisa menjadi tumpuannya, desahan Jinyoung menggema di ruangan tersebut membuat semakin bernafsu untuk bercinta dengannya, dengan perlahan melepas seragam Jinyoung hingga Jinyoung benar-benar telanjang lalu … *xD*

- Di Tempat Lain –

Boa sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya seperti biasa dan ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu " Masuk" ucap Boa dan namja yang mengetuk pintu pun masuk, saat melihat siapa yang datang Boa langsung berdiri dan membungkuk " Baro?" ucap Boa pada namja berambut pirang yang bernama Baro tersebut " Nuna, maaf tapi aku dengar suara aneh dari ruang utama, haruskah aku melihatnyta?" tanya Baro dan Boa pun berpikir sejenak " A-Andwe! Maksudku tak perlu itu hanya beberapa maid yang sedang dilatih vocalnya" ucap Boa meyakinkan " Jjinja? Tapi aku juga mendengar suara hyung" ucap Baro lagi dan Boa menghampirinya " Baro datang untuk membantu, aku tau ini tidak sopan tapi sebaiknya kau tidak kesana karna itu akan mengganggu arraseo?" ucap Boa sambil menepuk punggung Baro " Ne, arraseo" ucap Baro dengan cute-nya *Prince pingsang* Boa tersenyum " Nah lebih baik kau melakukan sesuatu atau apa kau mau bermain dengan ku?" ucap Boa " Kita main Starcarft!" ucap Baro " Okay!" ucap Boa dan mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk main game.

_-Baro POV-_

_'Apa Boa nuna tidak berbohong? Kenapa suara yang mereka keluarkan aneh, hmm mana mungkin itu latihan vocal, dan sejak kapan L,Joe hyung mau mengikuti hal yang seperti itu?' batinku 'hmm masa bodo deh' batinku lagi sambil mengangkat bahuku._

_-Baro POV End-_

UPDATEEEE! Readerdeul maafkan Prince yang tidak update semenjak ribuan tahun yang lalu *deep bow* tapi mulai sekarang janji bakal sering update!

Gimana ficnya? Acak-acakan yah? Eue , tapi di next chapter Prince bakal ngasih tau apa yang terjadi sebelum semua kejadian tersebut dan NC-nya … itu prince Cuma kasih setengah sengaja xD tapi jangan khawatir prince kasih fullnya di next chapter , makanya tunggu ajah oke see you soon!

Pyong!

P.S : kalo mau liat seragam Jinyoung - . -


End file.
